Fisuras Escarlata
by Nickte
Summary: Puede que sea consciente o no. No lo sabe. Pero a veces Mathew siente esa necesidad de herirse para extraer el dolor que le palpita y necesita salir. Hay veces como esa que Francis le detiene el dolor e intenta retener el daño. -Franada-


**Notas:** Escrito hace mes y medio. Tenía un mal momento. Hoy se repitió la sensación.

**Advertencias:** Daño autoinfligido.

Franada, aún si Mathew piensa lo contrario.

* * *

**Fisuras Escarlata**

* * *

.

A Mathew no lo notan.

Menos veces de las que deseara. Menos de la que alguien más pasaría. Menos de las requeridas.

Menos de las que _necesita_.

Cuando jala el puño de la sudadera hacia abajo, reconsidera que tal vez sea mejor así. Nadie se percata de lo que sucede. No hay mentiras, no hay engaños ni juicios superficiales.

_Porque no saben nada, ya que no lo notan ni conocen._

_No le rechazan y apartan –más-_

Es mejor así, se dice.

Pero las palabras no llegan al fondo y sabe que no está mintiendo para nadie, sino a si mismo.

_Otra vez_

_._

* * *

_._

Mathew no sabe cómo paso a esto. Como todo se tergiversó y ahora no puede evitarlo. Y está ahí. No puede evitarlo. Todo es tan confuso y difícil.

Y no sabe nada

No está seguro de querer saberlo. Porque teme la respuesta:

_Si es algo más… o es él_

La segunda lo aterra

Evadir es más fácil. Y en ocasiones menos doloroso y fácil

La duda no deja de hacer eco

_Sólo quiere que se vaya_

Y es entonces cuando busca la forma de dejarla salir

_No encuentra otra forma_

Escose pero fluye, de forma rasposa y lenta como el carmín que se le muere en las venas y se le pudre en corazón.

_Tiene que sacarlo_

Pero es tan lento… tiene que irse ya

_Ya, ya, ya._

_YA_

Pero se obstruye y todo el dolor se junta…

Se abraza a si mismo y deja caer las heridas, el filo que delinea y marca caminos de confusión y lágrimas…

Deja caer todo. Se vacía y despoja hasta no quedar nada.

Un murmullo roto y oscuro

-Pero-

_No es suficiente_

_-Nunca lo es-_

No se va

Y es lo único que queda y permanece

Cada vez

.

* * *

.

Con las luces apagadas, las cortinas corridas y sobre la cama arrugada y deshecha tan parecida a él Mathew se recuesta en la esquina de la pared.

Quieto. En silencio. Pensado en él, su vida, nada

No hay nada que pensar

Nunca lo hay

Las dudas se tiñen de carmesí en la tela, esperando que alguien las limpie, sin embargo no hay nadie.

Seguirán igual

Como siempre…

Como Mathew.

.

Han pasado minutos o tal vez horas

Qué importa

Lo que importa es ver como Francis le pasa el algodón desinfectando los rastros, limpiando el dolor en la piel.

Mathew sólo ve como otra borla de algodón escarlata es sustituida. Hay una nueva frotando como si quisiera desaparecer las grietas que se han ido formando y profundizando

_Encarnizando en su piel_

Intenta retirar la mano pero Francis le sujeta fuertemente y no lo permite.

Francis no entiende

_-Nadie lo hace-_

No es la piel de los brazos, muñecas ni tobillos en fuego lacerante. Ataduras sin cauterizar

_Es todo._

La sangre salina y pesada –tan pesada- por las lágrimas no derramadas,

Las fisuras en cada músculo que se llenan de incertidumbre y rechazo. La mortificación de no poder arrancarse el dolor que les ahogan y les raspa lentamente, rasgando la piel, astillando el hueso, mutilando el alma.

El crujido de un corazón que lucha por latir aún cuando no le quiere ni _necesita _hacerlo.

Una mente de rayones sonoros, voces de carbón y pisadas fantasma; imágenes mudas, recuerdos inexistentes; olores que estallan al morir, memorias sin aroma y una voz sin forma que se le licua en todas partes, agoniza en la sangre, sus pensamiento y le invade hasta el alma.

_Todo y nada_

Y Francis no lo entiende

Mathew tampoco

.

* * *

.

—¿Por qué Mathew? — Francis le ajusta le venda viéndolo directamente. No encuentra a Mathew, sólo sombras violetas, retazos del cascaron, hilos de lo que fuera un día.

Mathew duda.

_¿Por qué Francis está ahí?_

Siempre termina encontrándolo-

_¿Para qué lo cura?_

No servirá. Las vendas se ensuciarán –otra vez-.

¿Por qué no se va?

Todos se van. Nadie se queda

¿Por qué las palabras, las miradas?

A Mathew no le conocen. No le ven, ni hablan.

Mathew no es nadie

No existe

_¿Por qué?_

No lo sabe.

Francis le ve como si supiera la respuesta, pero no. Mathew no conoce, no sabe.

_Cómo saber cuando no se es nadie_

Porque es imposible.

Francis no se preocupa por él… menos tiene un interés –cualquiera que sea este, porque no hay ninguno- en Mathew.

Mathew es Mathew.

Dañado. Débil. Roto. Inútil. _Innecesario._

Un ser pequeño, feo y desagradable.

Francis es lo contrario. Todo lo bueno que no es Mathew, así que es imposible que Francis…_ Francis _cálido, inteligente, brillante, maravilloso, _feliz _esté cerca de él.

Mathew no quiere contaminarlo, no a Francis quien está bien sin saber que tan podrido está Mathew.

Pero Francis no ve la verdad –o finge no hacerlo- y sigue limpiando los errores de Mathew. Acaricia con el algodón, cubre las debilidades de Mathew con las vendas y le cuida porque él no sabe hacerlo.

No hay necesidad

_-No es nadie-_

_._

* * *

_._

Su mano le parece más bonita cuando Francis la sostiene, como si fuera de alguien más.

Viva. Funcional.

_Pero es suya_

Todo lo que toca Francis se vuelve brillante, suave y mejor. Incluyendo a Mathew.

Sin embargo no cambia su naturaleza vil.

Corrupta. Infame.

Manchada

Le tiembla la mano e intenta esconderla, se avergüenza de ella y de cada parte de si.

Intenta alejarse

Nunca. Jamás se perdonaría el infectar a Francis quien es la persona más importante para él.

Que le ha visto

_-Pero no contemplado-_

Se mueve para replegarse a la pared siendo impedido por un toque seguro y cuidadoso. Brazos firmes, suaves y cálidos.

Le está abrazando. Francis le abraza y no sabe qué hacer. El contacto es envolvente y liviano. Extraño, confortable. Seguro.

Sería tan, tan fácil dejarse enterrar en ellos…

Quedarse ahí y creer que es real

_Posible_

…_No lo es_

_Mathew está hundido sin remedio. _

No puede hacerlo. No. Un día Francis verá como es realmente y se irá.

Despreciará a la verdadera forma de Mathew.

Verá lo que es en realidad y se irá. Se alejará.

_Le odiará._

Y él, Francis, no puede odiarlo. No él.

_Todos menos él_

El agarre se suelta un poco, rodeándolo sin separarse lo suficiente para que pueda salir de él, pero cubriéndolo.

Protegiéndolo

— No me iré, Mathew. — Promete.

No se mueve. Quiere creer pero no lo hará.

Se irá.

Le dejará

Mathew se queda quieto.

En medio de los brazos

Entre salir o quedarse

No sabe qué hacer

Respira hondo

Se quedará así

Francis será el que decida.

.

Mathew sólo le queda esperar la sentencia.

.

* * *

.

**N/A: **Posiblemente sea eliminado después. No sé.

Algún día haré uno happy de ellos. Espero.


End file.
